Blind Fur
by Only-a-Fairy-Tail198
Summary: Well.....umm....Shino and Kiba relize things of the other they had never gussed before....this summery sucks...but the story is much better than it sounds.please R


**DISCLAMER: **I own nothing in this story excepet the plot...that's mine...I wished I owned cause then none of those Rock lee and Gaara fans wouldn't exist...I much perfer him with naruto of Neji...but alas I do not own it or any thing affiliated with it...nor do I own mad world by Gary Jules.

* * *

Blindness & Fur

Shino was walking down the street thinking of random things that only a bug boy thinks about. When in the middle of a thought he heard a dog bark…that sounded oddly familiar. He turned his head slightly to the side and instantly recognized it as Akamaru; he ignored it and continued walking onward.

"HEY SHINO!!"

Damn that stupid Kiba!

"Yes?"

"Could you help me get a hold of Akamaru?"

I'd rather not…………but if I don't I'll have to deal with a bitchy Kiba tomorrow.

"I suppose…"

"Thanks a bunch pal."

So Shino spent the rest of his afternoon helping Kiba grab Akamaru. Finally after 3 hours of no success Shino sat down beneath a tree and watched Kiba sneak up behind Akamaru and land on his back.

"HA! I finally caught you…Thank you Shino you helped ware him out."

"I guess your welcome."

Shino headed home…. Or to what might be considered a home…after all…it was just him and his father…his mother left when she found out that her son had different colord eyes. With his type of ninja multi colord eyes were found to be a curse because in one eye he was blind.That was why he wore his sunglasses all the time…. But thankfully his kakigenki helped him.

"I'm home."

"Shino, dinner's ready. Do you want some."?

"What is it?"

"Ramen and sushi."

"Odd combination."

"Well it was all we had at the moment…I need to go to the store."

"I'll go tomorrow…. I'll have some sushi."

"Kay."

With his sushi in hand Shino went to his room. He went over to his stereo and turned it on and started to listen to Within Temptation's Stand my Ground. He sat on his bed and ate his Sushi.

I wonder how Kiba can manage to be so full of life all the time………maybe that's what everyone loves about him.I just wish that he would stop lying…always calling me his friend… I'm not…I never will be…Will I?

Once Shino had finished eating his sushi he started to sing along with the song. His voice was quite but full of such emotion that even a person as unfeeling as Gaara used to be would have cried. Shino started to think of how all of his friends seemed to be getting together with someone. Naruto with Sasuke, Neji with Kankuro, Choji with Ino, Gaara with Hinata, Tamari with Shikimaru and Sasori with Dedara…With all of his friends with someone it made Shino feel very hollow inside. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and started to sing with the song again. After the song had finished Shino took his dishes down to the kitchen. He realized his father had left for work, so he figured he might as well go out to the bookstore and look for a new book.

Shino left his house and started off for the bookstore when he felt the familiar presence of a rather horrid person that he had no tolerance for.

"Well if it isn't my favorite bug boy. What's a fine specimen such as yourself doing out on a night like this?"

"Leave me alone Orochimaru."

"I'd rather not."

Shino kept his tongue and went on walking to the bookstore.

"HEY SHINO!!"

Just what I need. Another headache.

"What the hell are you doing here you scummy piece of shit?"

"I'd ask you same thing you disgusting mutt. Should I call Itachi?"

Shino noticed how Kiba's body froze and his breathing seemed to quicken. He didn't know why but he went up to Kiba and grabbed his hand and pulled him along with him into the bookstore.

"Thank…thank you Shino."

"I didn't want to listen to you fight with that vomitess mass, and I noticed how you seemed to freeze. I will not ask why, but you are welcome to hang out with me if you so wish it."

"I'd like that."

"Alright, but I'd like to look around here for a new book…after all that was what I'd originally planned."

"That's fine…. Maybe I might find something to read."

"You read!?"

"Is it that shocking?"

"A little."

Shino felt very stupid for having said that out loud. He turned and walked over to the horror section. He was hoping they had the next book in a trilogy he was reading called Kisses and blood. Kiba had come up behind him and Shino had not realized it, so when Kiba grabbed the book out of his hand he nearly jumped through the roof.

"You read some strange things Shino."

"Can I please have it back Kiba?"

"Here."

Shino took the book and went to the front counter bought the book and left. Kiba was walking beside him.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"Ummm…no…that's where Itachi and Orochimaru always hang out at this time of day…err, night."

"Oh well…W-"

"Lets go to my house!"

"Alright…"

They headed off toward Kiba's house, and Shino was feeling a little bit insecure.

What if his mother and father think me ridiculous……….what if they get angry at Kiba for bringing a stranger to their home…I don't want people that I don't know to hate me.

"Kiba…I don't think we should. Your parents may not like the idea of you bringing someone over with out telling them about it first."

"Shino…. If you're scared don't be."

"I'm no-"

"Did you forget that I have the senses of a dog, I know when some ones uncomfortable. I can feel it."

"Oh…well…"

"Do you just want me to walk you home?"

"Please…I just feel uncomfortable with people I've never seen before."

"Yeah sure I'll take you home."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Shino was relived when he and Kiba started to walk towards his home. Once they reached Shino's house Kiba had turned to leave.

"Kiba…thank you…for hanging out with me today."

"Thank you for helping me out with that creepy thing…I really appreciated it."

"No problem…would you like to hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah…that sounds like fun."

Shino walked into his house and went up to his room…for some odd reason he felt very happy…he couldn't really figure out why, but he was.

I guess Kiba isn't all that bad……………although I do wonder what it is that shocked him so badly when Orochimaru said Itachi's name………it's not my place to ask though so I won't ask.

Shino put his pajamas on and went to bed.

Next Morning

Shino woke to the sunlight hitting him in the face. He woke up and took a shower he got dressed, and left the house to go to the store. He knew his father would be sleeping by the time he got back so he thought he would stop off at his favorite café and get something to eat before he went shopping. He entered the little restaurant and noticed Kiba sitting in one of the booths drinking what he figured was coffee.

Kiba looks so beautiful with the morning sunlight shining on him…he looks so peaceful………..did I just say that!?... No! I'll just ignore it…. it's not like he would ever look at **me**…more like through me and only see what is on the outside.

Shino went up to the counter and ordered him a venti caramel cappuccino, and a strawberry muffin…. He loved the strawberry muffin but would never admit it. He went over to the booth Kiba was sitting at.

"Want some company?"

Kiba seemed to jump a little at the unexpected voice. He looked up and saw that it was Shino.

"Sure."

Shino sat across from him, and they started to talk about things they liked and didn't. They realized that they had a lot in common yet at the same time had things that were only favored by them. For instance in the confusion of a smoke bomb Kiba could remove your bra and you wouldn't even notice. (A.N.I'm just kidding…but that is pretty funny.) They liked a few of the same bands, and some of the same authors.

"Hey Shino do you want to come over this weekend?"

"I'll ask my father to see if were doing any thing."

"Sounds good to me. So what are you doing up this early…. I figured you to be the type to sleep until noon."

"I have to do some grocery shopping for my father."

"Ahh. Do you want some company?"

"……………..I guess."

"Ha don't make me sound like a plague."

"Oh but you are my beautiful pet."

Kiba's faced instantly lost color and Shino could here how his breath seemed to stop. He realized that the voice was Itachi's. Itachi went up to Kiba and put his hand on Kiba's face.

"Why don't you come and play any more Kiba. I miss you."

"Leave me alone…please…"

Shino stood up abruptly and knocked Itachi away from Kiba and pulled him to his feet and walked out of the café and started to walk towards the store. Once they reached the entrance of the store Shino stopped and turned around. He was about to ask Kiba what was going on when he pulled him into an embrace.

"Please Shino just let me hold you…"

Shino wrapped his arms around Kiba's back and hugged Kiba back. After a few moments

Shino pulled away and they both went into the store. Shino walked around with Kiba and bought enough groceries to last him and his father a month. As they were walking back to Shino house he couldn't get the events that had happened out of his head.

It felt so wonderful to be held in his arms………I want to be his friend. I want to be close to someone…………..although I wonder what it is that scares Kiba about Itachi so much.

"This is your home right."

"Huh? Oh!! Yes it is…would you like to come in?"

"Would that be okay with you?"

"Yes…other wise I would not have offered."

Kiba and Shino went into his home and put the food and things away. Shino put on some breakfast for him, his father and Kiba.

"Wow! You know how to cook Shino?"

"Yes…is that so surprising?"

"Heh…. A little."

"Well I'm going to go wake my father up so try not to break any thing."

"I'll just poison your food."

Shino sighed and went up stares to wake his dad up. He went into his father's room and opened the curtains and let the morning sunshine shine in on his dad's bed.

"Did I raise a cruel child? Where is my nice son who loves his father and will let me sleep?"

"He got bludgerd to death. Now come down stares we have company and breakfast is ready."

"Yes!! Food!!"

"I knew you'd say that."

Shino went back down stares to find Kiba had set the table.

"I thought I'd help since you are letting me eat with you."

"Thank you Kiba………….You know I just realized that you don't have Akamaru with you…. Why is that?"

Shino felt that Kiba's body seemed to freeze up and he went over to Shino and took his sunglasses right off his face Shino instantly turned away.

"I just realized I've never seen your eyes."

"Please Kiba give them back."

"Not until I see your eyes."

"Please Kiba………I need them."

Kiba grabbed Shino's wrist gently and turned him around. Kiba said nothing…. Did nothing…Shino felt tears sting his eyes.

"Yes I'm a freak of nature!! I've two different colored eyes!!"

Kiba pulled Shino close and held him. Shino cried into his chest and buried his face into the warmth.

"Your not a freak Shino. You may not have eyes like everyone els but that's what makes you stand out from every one els…..besides. I think they're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Shino's father came into the room and saw his son in the arms of another boy.

"Shino…are you alright?"

Shino pulled out of Kiba's embrace and wiped his tears away.

"I will be dad…lets eat."

"Okay."

They went to the table and sat down and had breakfast. Once they were done Shino's dad went back upstairs to get ready for work.

"Hey Shino?"

"Yes?"

"Were you born with eyes like that?"

"Yes."

"Is it why your always waring those glasses?"

"Yes. But I'm also blind in one eyes."

"Which one?"

Shino looked at Kiba

He pointed to his dark blue eye.

"It's a beautiful color."

Shino stared at him. Shino's father came down stares and told them that he was leaving for work.

"Alright dad, be safe."

"I will…but tomorrow………I'm going to bring home the man I've been seeing."

"Oh, well do you want me to make dinner?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"No of course not. I know how much he means to you."

"Thank you for understanding Shino."

"No problem."

Shino's father left for work. Shino walked back over to ware Kiba was sitting when there was a knock at the door.

"Shino sit down. I'll get it."

Kiba went over to the door and let Hinata and Garaa in.

"It would seem you have more people visiting you today."

"Hello Hinata. It's good to see you. As well as you Garaa. How are your siblings doing?"

"They're fine…"

"So Kiba why are you over at Shino's house?"

"He invited me after bumping into me this morning."

"Oh. Well would you guys like to hang out with us tonight?"

"Sounds like fun."

"I've nothing better to do so yeah."

They all left Shino's house and went to one of the popular dance clubs. When they entered Hinata and Garaa went to the dance floor and Shino went over to the bar and sat down.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Ummmm…I'll have a Mocha."

"2.50."

"Here you are."

Kiba came over to where Shino was and sat down next to him.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have a peach mango."

"3.00, and here is your mocha."

"Thank you."

Kiba gave the bar tender the money for the drink and turned to talk to Shino.

"So why aren't you dancing?"

"………….I'm uncomfortable dancing with people that I don't know."

"You know me."

"Are you asking me to dance?""What if I am""Then I'd have to decline."

"Why?"

"I…"

Kiba got up and pulled Shino to the dance floor with him. He pulled Shino close to him because a slow song was playing.

"Don't be afraid."

**All around me are familiar faces**

**Born out of places born out of faces.**

**Bright and early for the daily races**

**Going nowhere, going nowhere**

**Their tears are filling up their glasses.**

"Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so afraid of Itachi?"

"……………………………..."

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked."

**No expression, no expression**

**Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow**

**No tomorrow, no tomorrow.**

**And I find it kind of funny I find it of kind of sad.**

**The dreams in witch I'm dying are the best**

**I've ever had.**

"Shino?"

"Yes?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow…come to the park at 8:00 am."

"Alright…"

**I find hard to tell you I find it hard to take,**

**When people run in circles it's a very very**

**Mad world, mad world.**

**Children waiting for the day they feel good,**

**Happy birthday, Happy birthday, and to feel **

**The way that every child should. Sit and listen **

**Sit and listen.**

I feel so safe in these arms…so warm………..I think I've fallen in love with Kiba…of all people I've fallen for Kiba…but I won't tell him…not when he could be happy with someone else…

**Went to school and I was very nervous.**

**No one knew me, no one knew me.**

**Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson **

**Look right through me, look right through me.**

**And I find it kind of funny I find it kind of sad **

**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best **

**I've ever had.**

**I find had to tell you I find it hard to take when people **

**Run in circles it's a very very mad world… Mad world**

**Enlarging your world…mad…world.**

When the song ended Shino pulled away from Kiba and gave a small smile

"Want to go find Hinata and Garaa?"

"Yeah.I'm kind of hungry."

"Me too."

They went and found Hinata and Garaa kissing at the bar.

"Hey you two lovers want to go get a bite to eat cause Shino and me are hungry."

"Food sounds good."

They all left the dance club and went down the street to Flying Tiger a sort of fancy sit down restaurant. They sat there for a few minutes when a waiter finally came to their table.

"What will you all have?"

Shino saw how everyone was taking awhile but he didn't really have to look at the menu cause he and his father came here every Monday.

"I'll have the chicken fried rice no eggs and no vegetables with an order of spring rolls."

"Anything to drink with that?""Ummm some green tea."

"Okay."

"I'll have the pot stickers and the shrimp chow main with a peach mango."

"Okay."

"I'll have the crab Rangoon with water."

"Okay."

"I'll have the Shrimp fried rice with an order of shrimp with cream sauce and some General Tso's chicken."

"Okay."

Once the waiter had taken their order they all started to talk.

"So how is Kankuro doing with Neji, Garaa?""He's doing fine actually. He went on a date with him tonight, I think he said tonight was their 1st anniversary or something like that."

"Oh well that's good."

"How's your father?"

"He has been working like crazy the past few days, and he found a lover. I'll be meeting him tomorrow."

"Ahh, so your fathers got a thing for men."

"Yes…."

"I'm sorry Shino I mean no insult by that…. it's just I figured your father preferred women."

"He dose…that is until my mother left me with him right after I was born.""Shino!………..I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I went to go see my mother when I was ten…she is such a horrible person."

"Ahh…I see."

"Yeah."

"Hey Shino?"

"Yes Hinata."

"Why do you always wear your sunglasses?"

"I…"

"He wears them to piss you off."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Shino looked at Kiba and a look of gratitude washed over his face. He silently thanked Kiba for butting in like that. Their food arrived and Hinata got up and went to the restroom.

"Hey…. Kiba…. Shino…. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah what is it Gaara?"

"I don't like Hinata…at least not as a girlfriend."

"Why?"

"I just feel awkward…. Like I'm kissing a friend instead of someone who makes my heart beat fast."

"Then maybe you should tell her."

"Tell who what?"

"Hinata?!…That was fast."

"Well sorry I don't take an hour to pee."

"I didn't need to know that."

They ate their food in small talk for the remainder of the time about simple matters such as what major they were thinking about taking once they graduated, or in Garaas' case what kind of supplies to buy and such other matters. Once they had paid for dinner and left the restaurant they parted ways and went home. Garaa took Hinata home and Kiba took Shino.

"Thank you for what you did for me.""Huh??…. Oh the thing with Hinata.don't worrie about it."

Kiba pulled into Shinos' drive way and walked him to the door.

"Kiba…. Thank you for everything tonight…I've never had this much fun with anyone."

"I'm glade I could be of assistance."

"I might be late coming to the park towmarrow because I have to help my dad set things up for his boyfreind coming over for dinner to meet me,so….."

"It's fine as long you'll still be their in the morning."

"if it's in the morning then I might be on time…..for what ever reason I thought you meant the afternoon."

"No.I meant in the morning."

"Okay…..goodnight Kiba…..sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Shino."

Kiba gave Shino a quick kiss on the cheek and went to his car.

I………I'll just ignore that.

Shino opend the door and went inside.He found his father asleep in the big chair they had in their study.He went over to his father and woke him up.

"Dad. Come on.Wake up."

"Shino.Oh!? Your back."

"Yeah, so go on to bed."

"Okay.Thank you Shino for helping me so much."

"It's no problem."

Shino went and locked up the house for the night,then he went up stairs to bed.Shino set his alarm clock for 6:00 and then laid down to sleep.

Shino awoke the next mornig to the sunshine coming through the cracks in his curtins and his alarm going off.He shut his alarm off and got up.He went and took a shower and got dressed.He went down stairs to the smell of bacon,toast,and coffee.

"Dad what are you doing up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep last night,because I was to nervous about today."

"Dad don't worry it'll be fine…..but do you mind if I go out for a little bit this morning?"

"No,just be back befor 2:00."

"Okay."

Shino didn't have to be at the park for another hour so he thought he'd go to the bookstore and look for a new book.He looked around for a little bit and found a couple of books that he wanted and bought them.He left the bookstore with his books and walked to the park.He figured he would sit and read his books until Kiba arrived to talk with him.Not to long after Shino sat down to read did he heard a commotion going on near the entrance of the park. Shino thought nothing of it until he heard a person scream out for help.Shino went over to the site and hid behind some of the bushes.

"You're so full of fight. I promise that is you stop squirming I'll be a little nicer to you."

Shino recognized that voice as Itachis'

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME !!"

He recognized that voice as Garaas' Shino wasn't completely sure of what was going on.

"But you have such a beautiful body that's begging to be broken."

Shino then relized what he was trying to do so he jumped out from where he was hiding and knocked Itachi in the back of the head with his shoe.He must have hit Itachi pretty hard because he knocked him out.Shino watched Gaara wrap his arms around his waist and cry on his shoulder.Gaara was sobing so hard that his body was shaking from the force of them.

"Thank you Shino for rescuing me from him…"

"It's okay Gaara you'll be okay…..what happened?"

"I was going to………to tell Naruto that I was in love with,when Itachi came….he had Orochimaru with him, and I knew that was bad so I ran………… that's when you found me."

"So Naruto is the one you love?"

"Yes."

Gaara was still holding onto Shino for dear life and crying his eyes out. Itachi moand and Shino thought it best to move away from him back near the picnic area where a few couples were sitting enjoing the morning sunrise. Gaara was so worn out from crying that he fell asleep on Shino. Not to much latter Kiba found them and he saw Gaara in Shinos' lap and raised his brow in bewildermint.

"What happened?"

"Itachi…."

Kiba went ridged at the mention of his name. Shino gestured for Kiba to sit down next to him and Kiba did so willingly. Shino grabbed Kibas' hand and held it gently.

"Well……..I guess I don't need to explain to you what I was going too."

"No, not really…..but when did he do it to you?"

"It was just after 8th grade graduation…..I was walking home from school, when he….well you know the rest."

Shino grabed Kibas head and pulled it down to his shoulder.He wraped his arms around him,and held him close.

"I'll be here for as long as you need me Kiba."

Shino looked at his watch and relized that he should probably head home.

"Kiba I'm gonna head home……..but after 9:00 you can come to my house and stay the night."

"Are you sure?"

"If I didn't want you to come over I would not have invited you."

"True."

Kiba pulled out of Shinos' embrace,he stood and walked away.Shino sighed and woke Gaara up. He left the park and headed home…….he wanted to get home in time to help his dad set things up.Shino walked home lost in thought.As Shino walked thorugh the fron the heard his father talking to someone.

"Dad?"

"In the living room Shino."

Shino walked into the living room he noticed someone else was there and turned to face that person.

"Hello.May I ask who you are?"

"I'm your dads boyfriend."

Shino was shocked because he could tell from here that the man was beautiful and also because he was afraid that he was late so he looked to his dad for an answer.

"He decided to come over early."

"Oh.Well I'll start dinner."

"Well wait a moment and sit and talk with us.Please."

"Okay Tobi."

Shino walked over and sat on the chouch.

"So,I finally get to meet you Shino."

"Yes I guess you do."

"Your dad talks of nothing but you at the office."

"Oh….well…umm…thank you….umm I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Zetsu."

"Thank you Zetsu. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My father is very fond of you."

"Really?"

Zetsu turned and looked at Tobi with a questioning gaze. He blushed deeply and changed the subject.

"How was your time with Kiba?"

"It was……..interesting. I invited him over to stay the night……I hope that's okay. I told him to come over at 9:00."

"That's fine Shino. I'm actually glade that you've started to open up to people."

"Uhhh….thanks,I guess…"

Shino stood up then and went to the kitchen to start dinner.Shino wasn't even really thinking of any thing in particular and accidintly cut his finger.

"Owwwwww!!"

Shinos father rushed in when he heard Shino shout.

"Is something wrong Shino?"

"No,I just wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and cut my finger."

"Oh,well as long as your okay."

"I am."

Shinos father left.Shino went back to making dinner.

Shino had just put everything on the table and placed everyones plates as well.He looked at the clock and noticed it was 10 minuets after 9:00.He heard the door bell ring and went to ansewer it.It was Kiba.

"Hello Kiba.I just got everything put on the table for dinner,you can put your stuff in the living room for now."

"Alright.Thank you by the way for inviting me over."

"No problem."

Shino went upstaries to tell his dad and Zetsu that dinner was ready.When he knocked and no one answer he opened the door to see his dad being kissed very gently by Zetsu.Shino quickly closed the door and slid down to the floor in the hallway.

"Dad dinners ready!!"

Shino heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Alright."

Shino all but ran down stairs to find Kiba was at the table and was sitting at it waiting patintaly for the others to arive.

"Shino you look like you've just been smacked across the face what's wrong??"

"I walked in on them kissing…"

"Oh….."

"Walked in on who kissing?"

"NO ONE!!"

"Okay…no need to shout it at me."

They all sat down at the dinner table and started to eat dinner and talk of the things that had occurd during the week.After dinner Tobi walked Zetsu to his car and Shino took Kiba upstairs to his room.

"Well this is it."

"It looks cozy."

"Thank you."

Shino pulled out the spare futon for Kiba and then turned on some music softly so as to not be over baring when they talked.

"Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"Dose Itachi do that to a lot of people?"

"Only the ones he deems 'worthy' of being 'graced' with his beauty."

Kiba spat out the sentences as though it was poesin in his mouth.

"Shino?"

"Yes?"

"Can……..can I lay with you….I won't do any thing I just want to hold you."

Shino looked at Kiba for a long time befor e he said yes.Shino turned off the light and layed down under the covers.Kiba came up behind him and wraped his arm around his waist.

"Thank-you Shino."

Kiba whispered into his ear,then he remove Shinos glasses from his face.Shino turned over and looked at Kiba with a gentle gaze.He leaned up and pressed his lips to Kibas gently.

"That's for the night we were coming from the resturant."

"Is that the only reason you did it?"

"No."

"I thought so."

Shino bured his head into the crook of Kibas neck and feel asleep.

Shino awoke to the sun hiting his face he snuggled depper into the warmth that was beside him……and breathing ? He opened his eyes and looked at the person only to have everything rush back to his memory. He snuggled again into Kibas warmth. Kiba awoke when something snuggled into his side. He looked down only to find a very tired Shino refusing to wake.

"Shino wake up."

"No..."

Kiba got up and pulled the covers off of Shino.

"HEY I WAS WARM YOU KNOW !!"

Shino jumped from his bed and glomped Kiba to the floor.

"I love you Kiba."

Shino looked at the bot beneth him and feelt his heart beat faster. He knew then he wanted spend as much time with this boy who opened up so many new doors for him.

"I love you too Shino."

* * *

FIN !! Please tell me what you thought of it. This is my first story I've posted on here so please don't murder me. TTTT


End file.
